The Travelor
by Merlin39194
Summary: A mysterious travelor offer the Prince some advice after Sialeeds's betrayal.


The Traveler

The characters in this story belong to Konami and I am in no way making any money off of this story.

The young man sits silently watching the waves on the port on the island of Nirva as he sighs for a moment looking up his silver hair falling around his face as he simply looks behind him as three people dressed very similar in gold and black armor walks over. The only difference was that two of the people were male and the other was female. One of the males had blonde hair with a bandana tied around his head his blue eyes looking at the young man and the other man was a little bit older then his two companions with silver hair with battle scars on his face. The last person was dressed like they were except her armor was designed for a female and her purple hair was short. She smiles softly speaking in a cheerful voice trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Your Highness, shouldn't we be returning to Ceras Castle soon? I'm sure the people there are worried about you."

The young man sighs for a moment waving a hand at the three people as he spoke softly not moving.

"I don't know if I can carry on with this war, Miakis, I mean look at what happened Sialeeds betrayed me and then Lyon is wounded by that bastard Dolph and she takes Lym back with her. Can you please leave me alone for a little while longer?"

The three knights looked at each other for a moment then the older one spoke softly.

"We leave you with your thoughts,Your Majesty, if you need anything from myself or Kyle we'll be nearby with Miakis."

The Prince nods as the three walks off and sits down watching him as they slowly began to talk amongst themselves. Miakis asked Ghalleon softly so she couldn't be heard.

"Do you ever think he will recover?"

Ghalleon sighs for a moment clenching his fist as he looks over at the young man shaking his head speaking sadly.

"I don't know when you are a leader of an army you have to bear the wounds of every person in the army and if someone close to you betrays you or is hurt it gets harder."

Kyle nods his head speaking softly resting his head on his hand for a moment as he speaks softly.

"It's a shame that Georg or his father isn't here they could offer him advice."

Suddenly they hear an unknown voice and it was then that they realized that someone was eavesdropping on them. The three knights quickly stood whirling around seeing a young man dressed in a pair of black shorts with a black t shirt with an armor plate over the shirt. He also wore a red and black jacket and red and black shoes and strapped to his waist was a pair of short swords very similar to Yahr's. The young man's smiles pushing the hood of the cloak he was wearing off his face showing a red bandanna and blonde hair with green eyes set in a tan face.

"Maybe I should talk to him since he doesn't know me and I do have some experience in the area of leadership of armies."

Ghalleon's eyes narrow as he looks at the young man and then speaks softly laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry but you look no older then the age of the 16. How can you talk to him?"

The young man sighs sitting down and waving the others to sit down as well which they quickly do. He slowly raises his left hand and pulls off his glove showing a mark on his hand.

"I am like the Prince I bear a True Rune as well actually if you talked to some of the Island Nation people you might have heard of me. But if you didn't I'm not surprised after all history does sometimes get the facts wrong."

Miakis's eyes narrow as she asks softly looking at the pattern for a moment before she looks at the pattern on her own hand before she gasps.

"That's the Rune of Punishment. It is similar to my Condemption Rune that the Prince gave me when I joined. He told me that this rune was born from a True

Rune."

The young man smiled as he pulls his glove back on and sighs for a moment looking over at the Prince and then he spoke softly not moving.

"It's been over 140 years since that war ended and since most people thought I died in the war. People do tend to get the facts wrong I can tell you this Lino didn't lead the Liberation army during the Island Nation War I did."

The three knights gasped in shock as he smiled holding up his left hand for a moment sighing softly.

"It was over 140 years when I first met Lino and it was due to an unfortunate circumstance I was a Marine Knight from Razril which at the time isn't what it is today. I was also an orphan at the time and have been raised by the Vingerhurt family which was a family of nobles who ruled Razril with the permission of Gaien. It was during s battle with some pirates that I came in contact with this rune but at the time my Commander and a man whom I considered as a father took it. He later died and the rune came to rest with me. Unfortunately the way the rune works it turns the last host's body to ash and me and my best friend Snowe was there when the Commander was killed. The Rune transferred to me and I lost consciousness Snowe at the time was jealous of me I was gaining some repute with the townspeople as a good knight and becoming quite well known. He used the incident to have me exiled and during the exile me and three of my friends met Linos it was during this time that Kooluk started their invasion. Linos and Elenor Silverburg asked me to be the leader since I was the captain of Linos's ship and I agreed to it. I led the army into unifying the islands and we were able to drive Kooluck out. It was then that the Rune decided that I wouldn't use it for evil and returned all of the energy it took from me. But there was a catch the Rune would act like a normal True Rune in other words I would never age and would have to watch my friends grow old and die. I left the Island Nations after faking my death and have been traveling the world ever since."

The three knights looked at each shocked for a moment before speaking softly to each other before they nodded. Kyle then spoke softly bowing his head.

"Okay you can speak to him I don't know if you can help but maybe talking to someone who went through the same kind of situations can ease his pain."

The young man smiles slowly standing and walking over to the Prince and speaks to him softly.

"You mind if I sit down?"

The Prince looks up at the Young Man before shaking his head as the young man sits down looking at the ocean speaking sadly.

"It's harder then you thought it was isn't it?"

The Prince looks over at the young man for a moment wondering what he is talking about as the young man smiles.

"I mean fighting wars against people who would slaughter innocent people and would enslave people all in the pursuit of power. I.can see why people follow you though I can see the glimmer of hope in your eyes but now I see sorrow and tragedy in them. Tell me is it harder then you imagined it would be?"

The Prince sighs rubbing his right hand for a moment as the Dawn Rune glows in response.

"Yes, it is hard and I am considering giving up this war since I have lost my Aunt, my best friend, and my whole family to it."

The young man smiles for a moment slowly removing his left hand and showing it to the Prince.

"I understand perfectly what you are going though because like you I wanted to give it up. I was a leader of men and I led an army against countless number of soldiers in the name of justice and honor to fight an enemy that would have destroyed my homeland. I asked myself the same question is it worth it after all the pain this war has put me through?"

The Prince looked at the Rune on the Young Man's hand before asking softly.

"You're Lazlo aren't you? My father had me study his homeland's history and your name was mentioned several times in the book for being a hero of the Island Nation's War one of the books I read said you bore a True Rune."

The young man smiles pulling on his glove and sighing for a moment leaning back to rest on his elbows looking up at the sky.

"It's been ages since I heard someone call me that name I have had so many during my years of travel but to answer your question. Yes I was known at that during one time. But you still haven't answered my question."

The prince sighs looking down at his hands answering softly.

"I just don't know I have lost everything that was important to me and I am alone in this world."

Lazlo smiles for a moment looking out to the sea before slowly reaching inside his pouch and pulling out a very old portrait of himself and his friends.

"I answer my question by thinking what would happen to my friends if I walked away. They would have died when they live as slaves to Kooluk's invasion and rule. I chose a path that would guarantee their freedom and in the end each one led peaceful lives. I miss them everyday but also I know that someday when the time comes I will see them again and also because I keep this rune away from people I am living up their dreams of peace. That is what you must do you must make sure there is no more pain and suffering caused by the Sun Rune."

The Prince gasped looking at Lazlo for a moment as if asking him if he knew the truth.

"I know more then I let on, Your Highness, I happened to know a certain one eyed swordsman that I met in the Island Nation a while back who I traveled with for a short time. He sent me a message you might need someone to talk to who had experience in dealing with the same stuff you went through. When I went through it Linos and Elenor lended me their support I have to remind you, Your Highness, you have people around you who you can talk to. And unlike me you don't have to live forever you can remove your rune when this war is over."

Lazlo slowly stands and holds out his hand helping the Prince up smiling for a moment pulling his hood back on as he looks at the ocean.

"I would offer to come with you and help out in the war but if the Godwins heard of the Rune of Punishment being in Falena they would come after me. The Rune of Punishment's power although lacking compared to the Sun Rune is powerful enough to destroy almost a whole army. I will visit when this war is over and we can talk again."

The Prince nods shaking the hand of Lazlo speaking softly as he looks in the green eyes of the old leader.

"I thank you for what you told me and thanks to your advice I feel like I can fight again."

Lazlo smiles and slowly turns around and begins to away as the Prince laughs slowly looking back out to the ocean.

The End


End file.
